I am yours
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: Sirius and Remus have a wonderful child. They help take care of Sirius's godson Harry. What happens when death comes knocking at their door? Character Death. Slash SiriusRemus & HarryDraco I own nothing.


**I am yours**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

I really never did understand why daddy called me pup and papa called me cub. I don't think they knew, but they always have, and I would respond like a pup or a cub. Of course some may say it was a lot to do with the fact that papa once was a werewolf and daddy can turn into a dog, but I don't know if it's because of that.

So, what is my real name?

Well, it's Athena Lynn Lupin- Black.

Yes, that's right I am the daughter of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

I was born on a dark night in October, 1980. Papa, that's Remus, carried me. They couldn't believe it when they found out they was going to have me. Papa especially, I think it was because he was, at the time, still a werewolf. They were scared for me when papa was pregnant with me. I think it was because they hoped and prayed I would not be a werewolf.

I don't remember much being a child and all before Hogwarts. All I knew was that they were daddy and papa and my cousin Harry.

Harry come to us after his mum and dad was killed by that evil dark lord Voldemort. Daddy and Papa had a lot on their plate when Harry came. Harry and I were horrible as little children, but they never really complained, much. Sometimes I wonder why we where they way we where, but then I would hear stories about how they where and how Harry's dad was and I would be like, no wonder we are the way we are.

We are now 16 years old and the war is coming to an end. Daddy and Papa are scared, they don't want to lose their puppies or cubs, but they know that it could possible happen. Daddy thinks Harry has already lost his mind. He and Draco Malfoy have been together forever, okay, not forever, but over a year now. Papa just shakes his head at daddy. However, I have fallen head- over- heal for Severus Snape. Daddy acted like he had a heart attack, but papa just remained clam as we had our talk with daddy laying on the floor of our kitchen with his legs and arms up like a dead dog. We just rolled our eyes as papa and I contained to talk.

Now, the battle filed is cleared and I cam looking around and I can't see anyone. I am not sure what is going on and then I hear my daddy howling and I turn into my dog form and run to him and there he is looking down at papa. I licked papa's face and he wouldn't move. Then daddy and I both transformed back into our human forms and daddy picked up papa and held him. "Remus love, please wake up?" he begged, but he wouldn't wake. I wanted to find Severus and see if he could help papa. I turn back into my dog form and ran around the field until I found him; he was dead, as was my papa.

Harry found me curled around Severus's dead body while Draco found daddy curled around papas. It wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Daddy and I lost our love ones. There was just us now. Harry still had Draco, so he would be okay, but all daddy and I had was each other. I wasn't sure how I would live without Severus or papa. I died that day on the battle field and I know daddy did as well.

We buried them today in the now graveyard of the battle field. It was a horrible, sad day for us all. I remember thinking that it couldn't be real, it didn't seem real. It wasn't real. The chapel bell rang in the background as slowly all 17 caskets was laid in the ground. Daddy allowed, for me, to have Severus buried beside of papa. He didn't have too, but he did it for me and I thank him for that. I miss my papa and I miss Severus. I don't know what I would do without them in my life.

Lucius Malfoy, long time friend of Severus, came to me today with the keys to Severus's home and vault. I wasn't sure what to do with them, but I thanked the Death Eater, turned spy for them as he left. They sit on my night stand waiting for me to take them and use them. I think I will before going back to school this fall for my final year.

I told daddy I was going to London today to finish up any business that needed to be done before going back to school. While I was there I picked up my school things noting that I didn't have a grade seven positions book. First time I wouldn't be in that class. I don't think I could handle it. I still miss Severus as it is and the smell of his lab would depress me even more. With the help of Harry and Draco, I found his home. Small, but not that small; very elegant, unique, and full of light and life. I was surprised to say the least. I took what things had value or may have special meeting, including a picture of him and I seating out on the veranda of my home watching the sun seat behind the mountains and he holding onto me. Papa must of took it and gave it too him. I told Harry and Draco if they wished, after they were married, they could have the home, since Draco was Severus's godson. They thanked me for the offer. I knew of Severus's wealth, but not as what I saw in his vault. I could live a life time and not work. I decided to keep a small fortune for myself, because Harry and I would inherit from daddy and papa, once daddy was gone, and gave some away to various charities, including a war orphanage that Harry sat up in Severus and my papa's name, among the others lost that day on the battle field. The rest I invested in stocks and bonds in both our world and the muggle world. I had Lucius help me on that.

It's hard to live each day without the warmth of my lover and the love of my papa, but I will always know that I am theirs and they are mine.

Fin

Author's Note: I don't know how this came to be. I was shooting for another story and I came up with this. Strange? I believe so. MysticFireBlood


End file.
